Ghostly Shenanigans
by Artgirl4
Summary: Another collection of one-shots, with several differences. Rated TEEN for alcohol, Danny-bashing, abuse, and language! BEWARE! Chap 2: He gets his shirt taken off...and not for a good reason.
1. That Boy Would Do Anything

**So I realized a few of the one-shots I've been developing have gotten more, well, mature. Whether it's due to Danny-bashing, or language, or even sexual references, it's gotten more teen-ish. This story is for all of those one-shots. WARNING: The following one-shots will contain abuse, language, substance abuse, and sexual references. Not all in one chapter though (hopefully). Hey, you gotta get older eventually! I will still try to keep most of my one-shots PG though, and in Here's to the Hero. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny. I don't own Danny Phantom. I don't even own this computer! *sobs***

**Because the minute it popped into my head, I just couldn't help myself. I'm sowwy!**

**That Boy Would Do Anything**

Danny and Danny stood side by side, eying each other with a sudden animosity. Tucker was off to the side, clutching his stomach and laughing. Sam was sighing.

First things first, she was not happy with there being two Dannys, because that either meant he was duplicating himself with evil intentions **again**_, _or he had fallen through the Ghost Catcher. **Again**.

It turned out to be the latter. Though, his ghost half had pointed out, how were they supposed to know? They had visited Clockwork and were making their way out of the portal when they went through. It was clean and fast, and their mother hadn't mentioned placing that stupid invention in front of the portal again. Not to mention she had taken it away just as quickly for a tweaking before they could join together again.

**His** mother, Human Danny had pointed out with a snap. Ghost Danny raised an eyebrow while Human Danny growled. Sam's eye had twitched and Tucker had gotten concerned. At first it seemed Danny had just split into his ghost and human half. Now it appeared while the Ghost Danny was calm and collected, his Human half was possessive and angry. Unexpected, but not yet comical.

And then Sam had made that clicking noise with her tongue that signified she was worried about something, and both boys had reached out for her in an attempt to sooth her. Both had touched her arm at the same moment in the same place, and then they were both glaring at each other. It seemed if anything could get on Ghost Danny's nerves, it was the possession of Sam.

At this moment Tucker had excused himself and walked over to the corner, waiting until he had curled into a ball to shake with laughter. Sam, not seeing the humor of the situation, ordered both boys to sit down.

She eyed both of them, startled when Human!Danny met her eyes with an undisguised hunger, and equally as shocked when Ghost!Danny gave a gentle, proper smile, which seemed just as wrong to her.

"Sam," Both started, then broke off, staring at each other so intensely you could see the lightning bolts coming from their gazes.

"Stop that!" Sam said shortly, and their heads snapped to her almost instantly. She jumped despite herself. Taking a few steady breaths, she crossed her arms.

"Look, I came here to talk to you about something, so I might as well talk to you about it." No matter how powerful it made her feel, it was still slightly unnerving to watch both Dannys listen to her with such attention. She would have to learn to better appreciate Danny's listening skills when this mess got sorted out.

"How many times have I gotten nearly trampled to death because of your fangirls?" Both Dannys blinked at her. Sam scowled in return. Then, in a strange moment of absolute understanding, both Dannys turned to each other and smirked.

"_Wait, what?" _Sam didn't like the looks on either of their faces.

"What's the matter Sammy?" Human!Danny purred, standing up and wrapping an arm around her waist. Sam jumped, surprised, and bit back a scream when gloved hands caught her wrists, holding her arms in the air. Ghost!Danny slid his mouth dangerously near her ear, suddenly behind her.

"Jealous?" He asked, his husky tone perfectly matching his counterpart. Sam looked at them both with wide eyes, taking in their glinting eyes and evil smiles. She glanced at Tucker, but he was too far out of the game, instead taking photos with his PDA and biting on his hand to restrain the giggles from escaping.

And then Sam glared with them both, and they drew back, smirking, but knowing they were close to crossing the line. Even if Sam was stunned speechless, she could manage a thousand horrifying words with her eyes alone.

"No! I'm not jealous, just…" She bit her lip, then steeled herself and gestured for them to sit on the bed. Once they were seated again, she sighed.

"Danny, your fans are going nuts." Ghost!Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that going a little far Sam? We know they can get excited easily but-"

"No dude, she means they're insane." A composed Tucker returned to them, pocketing his PDA. He adjusted his glasses, and addressed them both.

"There's been reports of these girls trying to do all sorts of things. Séances, psychics, even throwing themselves into ghost fights, just to meet you guys. Sooner or later someone's gonna get hurt."

"And ten to one says the blame will somehow shift to you both." Sam said grimly. Human!Danny scowled.

"Well what are we supposed to do about it? I mean, even if we tell them to back off they come back like vultures. They're practically worse than the reporters!" He punched a pillow in frustration. Ghost!Danny rubbed the back of his neck in a tired gesture instead of a nervous one.

"Yeah, I can't think of anyway to get them turned off of me. The whole 'dead' thing should've kept them away in the first place."

Sam nodded, and then for the first time grinned. Danny and Danny instantly perked, happy with her happiness. Tucker suppressed a chuckle at their reaction, and instead shot Sam a quizzical glance.

"I had a rough idea, but now this makes it easier…" Sam grinned. She then grabbed Ghost!Danny and pulled him away, much to the utter jealousy of Human!Danny and joy of Ghost!Danny.

"I have a plan!" She called, then she tugged Ghost!Danny out the door to converse with him privately. Human!Danny sulked on the bed, pouting angrily until Tucker took pity on him, scooted over and showed him the pics of their daring stunt less than a few minutes ago. Human!Danny smiled then, and they scrolled over them (zooming on Sam's face more than a few times) until they both jumped a foot in the air as Ghost!Danny's voice yelled,

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Human!Danny glared in the general direction of the door, and Tucker wondered what in the world Sam was up to. They both were relieved Maddie had gone out shopping with Jack a little earlier. Unfortunately she had taken the ghost catcher with her for some direct measurements.

"NO! I'M NOT GONNA-! BUT THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

Both boys got intensely curious, but stopped thinking about it, heads hurting.

A little while later Ghost!Danny walked in a little red-faced but otherwise subdued, Sam at his heel. Both refused to tell them the plan, but Sam insisted that Human!Danny be present at the next battle.

They split up into groups then, Sam and Human!Danny searching up interesting random stuff on his computer (after a quick fight on who would get to spend time with Sam) and Ghost!Danny and Tucker looking over the pictures.

Maybe an hour passed before Ghost!Danny's mouth opened and a puff of blue smoke came out. Tucker and Human!Danny were confused about his sudden distraught, pale face. He was never **this **upset over a ghost attack.

Sam smiled then, and without another word they were running down the street, following the faint outline of Ghost!Danny's body.

Tucker and Human!Danny ran to catch up with her, Tucker full out panting with exertion.

"Sam, what exactly is this plan of yours anyway?" Human!Danny snapped, having been perfectly content to let his counterpart take care of business himself.

"It's simple actually. We're gonna get those girls turned off of you for life." She grinned then, and Human!Danny stared at her nervously as her words sunk in.

"What? But-how!" Something came crashing down into the concrete in front of them. A muffle groan arose and Danny and Danny blinked at each other.

"Geez, if you're gonna do this, at least do it **right**!" Human!Danny growled. Ghost!Danny rubbed his head, slowly arising from the crater and made to retort. But before he could, Human!Danny, Sam and Tucker were pushed back by a mob of women and guys, all crowding around the dizzy superhero.

Ghost!Danny escaped before they could catch and pull him down, and he nodded at Sam with a grim determination before shooting back into the sky to fight whatever foe was waiting. Human!Danny scowled again, mad at being out of the loop.

Reporters were arriving fast, and for once Sam seemed excited about it. As the cameras followed Ghost!Danny's fight and eventual win, she grabbed Tucker by the arm and they melted into the crowd before Human!Danny could so much as blink.

"Sam! Sam?" He whirled around, and found himself face to face with his counterpart. He blinked, and then wondered why the girls weren't trampling over him, and why, despite the few gasps of surprise, it was oddly quiet.

He turned away from Ghost!Danny, and found he was surrounded by the fans and reporters. They made a tight circle around them, but Ghost!Danny held up a glowing green orb in his hand, daring anyone to come near. It made Human!Danny appear as the idiot who had gotten too close.

Human!Danny spun back around, staring in shock at his alter ego, who, looking very resigned, drew closer. Human!Danny stayed put, acting as if paralyzed, and waited until Ghost!Danny was close enough to hide both their faces.

Ghost!Danny lifted up a finger to his lips, making the shhhh sign. Human!Danny was about to say to hell to that, but then Ghost!Danny uttered the one word that could make him stop cold.

"Sam." Ahh, so this was it. The infamous 'plan'. He watched his other half tensely, wondering what it was she wanted from them both. What he could possibly do to disgust his fans so greatly…wait, what?

No way…

Ghost!Danny stepped back suddenly, and smirked, transforming into his smooth superhero persona. The girls swooned despite themselves.

"How cute. He's scared out of his wits!" Ghost!Danny exclaimed to the crowd. Human!Danny was about to lose his cool then and deny it when his chin was grabbed by Ghost!Danny, still smiling nonchalantly.

"And here I thought living boys couldn't be adorable!" Human!Danny shot him a look of disgust. What the hell was this nonsense he was spouting out?

"Why don't I give you a reward for being such a good Phantom Phan?" Ghost!Danny neared in, his tone downright flirtatious and Human!Danny found the grip on his chin was now unexpectedly tight. He tried to wiggle away as Phantom's face got closer and closer. Girls, guys, and reporters watched, equally all in shock. Danny could only let out a horrified squeak and heard his other persona also make a sound of discomfort before he crushed his lips to his.

The gasps and screams of terror could've made them both deaf.

Ghost!Danny and Human!Danny however could only think one thing.

_"I think I'm gonna puke…"_

Their only comfort was their knowledge that after this Sam would have her arms opened wide to comfort them, she'd be happy and proud and-

_"I'm __**really **__gonna puke…"_

Ghost!Danny released his hold quickly, and Human!Danny immediately wiped at his mouth, gagging and hacking. Ghost!Danny clung to that last bit of willpower and winked at his beyond-shocked twin before flying off, to his bathroom where hopefully he would find a plentiful amount of mouthwash.

The Red Huntress, who had came just in time to witness the scene, landed in front of Human!Danny. Even with the visor in the way, he could tell her mouth was open wide in shock. She was so stunned, in fact, that she had landed right in the middle of the mob, and equally as stupidly, no one made a move, still reeling from Ghost!Danny's move.

"Uh, errrr." Valerie stuttered. Human!Danny blinked out of his own little daze, rubbing at his mouth furiously. He could hear the pity in Valerie's voice, along with her amazement. Of course **she **of all people **knew** Human!Danny was straight, so he had just been a really unlucky guy used by Ghost!Danny.

No one had expected it, so everyone had witnessed it. And the kiss was just too blatant to ignore. And as an added bonus, even after the whole business with Danielle, Valerie would never think of Danny F. being Danny P. because she had just witnessed that—he hated even thinking of the word! Human!Danny bit back another growl.

Damn it.

Sam was a genius.

"You want a ride?" Val finally got out. Human!Danny took a deep breath before he could snarl at her that yes, of course he wanted a damn ride home.

"Yeah, thanks." He mumbled with picturesque Danny-style manners, and climbed onto her board, making sure to stumble a bit so he seemed out of it. Valerie steadied him and then took off, flying him off to FentonWorks. He didn't ask how she knew where he lived. Almost everyone in Amity knew who he was, so why wouldn't she? Of course, being his ex-girlfriend might've helped a bit, but she didn't know he knew that.

He murmured another soft thank you, acting nervous, got patted on the back (and wanted to yell out he didn't need her damn sympathy) and crashed back into the house, up the stairs and into his room.

Sam and Tucker were amazingly already seated on his bed. He opened his mouth to ask, then decided he didn't care. Tucker was giving him a pitying gaze, surprisingly not making fun. Gagging and hacking noises could be heard coming from the bathroom. Human!Danny's eye twitched, and he stomped towards the noise.

"You think that was bad! Think about how it felt being on the receiving end!" Human!Danny growled, grabbing his gurgling other half by the shirt. Ghost!Danny glared at him before holding up a peace offering he had been clutching tightly. Mouthwash.

Two seconds later both Dannys were crowding around the sink, elbowing each other and spitting and wiping and spitting some more.

Tucker and Sam watched with disgust, Sam walking over to Danny's computer and pulling up some news clips already put up. She flicked over them.

"_**Millions of girls weep at Super hero's 'coming out'"**_

_** "DP Comes Out! Many ask questions: What other super heroes lied about their sexuality?"**_

_** "Gay Pride Parade is planned early, new feature for Danny Phantom float to be introduced"**_

_** "DP Batting for the Other Team? Homosexuals rejoice!"**_

_** "'This isn't over!' Many Women step up to seduce the Gay Phantom into Straighthood once more"**_

_** "Tonight: Doctor Funter discusses possible reasons for DP's Bisexuality"**_

_** "Danny Fenton! The boy who 'got some'!"**_

__Sam could hear Tucker gag behind her as he read the last title over her shoulder. The Dannys seemed to be finishing up their attempted vomiting.

Sam spun towards Tucker.

"Your diagnosis?" Tucker coughed.

"From what I can see, a great percentage of his female fans have dwindled, so he's good in that department, but his gay guy fanbase has increased. However, it's not enough to freak out about. Just dodge any incoming tackles next time you touch down on the ground." Both Danny's glared at him, hair and clothes soaked. Apparently they had resorted to trying to drown each other in order to forget and move on.

"And his straight guy fans?" Sam asked. Tucker scrolled down on the computer.

"Well, I think it's mostly evened out, give or take some. Some guys dropped out because of you announcing your sexuality-"

"I'm not gay!" Two voices yelled out and Tucker continued, ignoring them.

"-and others joined, I'm guessing because they don't have to be worried about you taking their girls now, so they can cheer for you without worrying about any threats since you can't get with a girl-"

"I am NOT gay!" Two voices yelled out again.

"So it basically evens itself out. And the number of girls who joined aren't enough to make up for the number that dropped out. You know, those girls who like watching homosexuals make out-"

"WE'RE NOT HOMOSEXUAL!"

"WE DIDN'T MAKE OUT!"

"-And those who want to either get you 'straight' again"

"I **AM **STRAIGHT!"

"Or those who just want to get you straight. Period. Who knows, you could've been gay all this time-"

"TUCKEEERRRR!"

"Okay, I'm shutting up now. Sheesh. I'm just stating some facts." He shrugged and spun away from the computer. He blanched however, when face with two menacing Phantoms, both wringing out their shirts and eying his neck thoughtfully.

"Tucker, shut up. Danny, be happy we fixed the problem, alright?" Tucker gulped and nodded.

Both Dannys glared at Tucker, then each other. They turned around and headed towards the bed, both increasing their pace when they see the other head for it. Ghost!Danny made it there first, but Human!Danny pushed him off, resulting in war.

Sam sighed, looking over the results herself while Ghost!Danny overshadowed Human!Danny and made him strangle himself. However, she quickly closed the window as unmistakable trampling footsteps made their way upstairs. Thinking fast, she grabbed one of Danny's bobbleheads and chucked it at his human self's head.

Tucker quickly put his PDA away, jumping at the bed while Human!Danny yelped and glared at Sam, Ghost!Danny getting a clue and disappearing just as the door slammed open.

Maddie made her way for her boy, quickly grabbing him by the ears (which gained another yelp) and looking him over, hands moving down to his cheeks.

"Are you okay? What's hurt? Did that creeper do anything to you?" The woman was royally pissed off, anyone could tell. She had obviously used the term 'creeper' for both meanings, not just the spectral definition. In Maddie's eyes this was far worse than watching her baby boy be groped on a subway. She now had a more personal vendetta against the young hero.

"I tell you, I'm gonna take the Fenton Anti-Creepstick and bash his head in! Nobody attempts to rape a Fenton on my watch!" Jack shouted, putting his fist in his hand. Human!Danny jerked his face out of his mother's grip with a tad less patience than regular Danny. He rolled his eyes while Jack and Maddie ranted. They weren't even put off by the fact that Phantom was gay, no, they were mad because it had been nonconsensual. If it had been Jazz, it would've been just as bad.

Unfortunately she chose this moment to also dash in, looking more stunned and slightly grossed out. Danny knew she had no problem with gay guys, she was even friends with a few and a rights activist, but seeing her brother kissing his counterpart probably crossed the line of comfort.

She spared him a bewildered glance, then walked to Sam. She whispered some questions while Maddie and Jack continued their tirade, oblivious to her entrance. Sam whispered back and Jazz nodded in understanding, looking relieved. Both jumped when Jack suddenly stopped pounding and yelled out

"Wait Mads! First we need to decontaminate Danny-boy!" Human!Danny's jaw dropped. What?

"Of course Jack! And we can see if we can get any samples of DNA while we're at it! A quick swab inside his mouth and we're in business!" She clapped, an evil glint in her eye. Both Fenton children and friends eyed the two parents with incredulity, Human!Danny mostly in disgust. It looked like he had given him tongue? Crap!

He didn't have anytime to think about it more deeply however, for Jack grabbed his son's arm and yanked him out of the room. He stumbled with a glare in Sam's direction.

"This can only be forgiven with make-up sex." He muttered as he got pulled out.

"Not gonna happen." Sam muttered back. Danny grinned at her with that hungry smile again before he went out the door that simply stated "We'll see."

Ghost!Danny was back on the bed with a look of boredom. He raised his hand and said simply.

"I agree with the Hothead. Make-up sex nomination." Then he disappeared, color flooding Sam's cheek.

"I don't owe him anything! I don't! Right?" She snapped at Jazz. Jazz looked at her with horror.

"He's my baby brother! I refuse to answer that!" She said, putting her hands up. Tucker scrolled down on his PDA, then answered.

"Well you did force him to act bent in order to save **your **ass-"

"Not just mine!"

"-not to mention he didn't just have to act it, he had to **kiss** the guy-"

"It was himself anyway!" Tucker paused, then shuddered.

"All the worse." He pushed his glasses up. Let it be said that Tucker Foley was, in fact, not a cock-blocker. Even if it was his two best friends.

Sam scowled.

"It was a joke. He's not getting make up sex, and Jazz uncover your ears. We haven't even done it yet!" Crap. Sam covered her mouth while Tucker and Jazz's dropped open. Tucker whistled.

"Dude! You made him act the color of the rainbow without even confirming his sexuality? He must have a lot of faith in you." Tucker raised his eyebrows, doing a funny dance with them. Jazz was simply speechless.

Sam turned crimson and ran out of the room. Tucker kept doing his eyebrow dance, then paused.

"Wait, then that means he's still a virgin!" Jazz gave him a weird look while Tucker jumped up and down.

"Sweet! I'm not the only one!"

**So this was complete crack. I want you to know NONE of that was supposed to be offensive to gay people. Please do not take ANYTHING that was said seriously. Danny said it was disgusting because at least in this fic, he's straight. And no, he's not going to go gay for his other self just because they shared a kiss. It was supposed to be funny and something that popped into my head. **


	2. What Happens When You Strip Him

**What Happens When You Strip Him. **

It would be safe to assume both Maddie Fenton and Valerie Grey were working together. After all, both had guns charged and were straight on his tail.

Unfortunately his need for speed had in fact turned his ghostly behind into…well a tail. No cliché needed.

Sometime while Danny Phantom had been on patrol the Red Huntress had spotted him. As he did what was characteristic of him when faced against Valerie-running of course!-she had given chase.

Sometime between then and now, Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton had headed him off with the Ghost Utility Vehicle. He had taken to new heights.

Literally.

So while the Fenton Vehicle chased him by land, and Valerie by sky, Danny found himself faced with a dilemma.

He was approaching the shore of Amity Park Beach rather quickly.

And Danny Phantom wasn't able to run away by sea on so little energy without sinking.

And in the midst of this chaos, he jotted down a mental note.

"Find out if Mom and Dad have some kind of communicative device with the Red Huntress, then let it meet a painful demise with a sledge hammer."

Someone zapped his butt and he yelped. He heard Valerie's laughter and Jack's hoot from behind and below him and gritted his teeth.

"Scratch that. Have Jazz run over it with her car."

Something whizzed by his ear, and exploded above his head. Danny paled into invisibility.

Maddie cursed softly as she lost visual.

"Jack! Sensor Goggles!"

"On it sweet cheeks!" They both flipped their hoods down. Maddie knew Red had no such technology, so she contacted her via the small microphone on the truck.

"Blue to Red. Come in Red."

"Yeah Blue?"

"We've maintained visual. He's headed behind you and turning back."

"That coward!" Both vehicles pulled a fast U-Turn, though it was much easier for Valerie. No traffic.

"We'll keep you posted on his position. He's heading for the water tower. Try to make sure he doesn't see you."

"Right." Valerie grinned. She had admitted to herself that it was possible. Maddie Fenton was a good ghost hunter. Possibly even better than herself.

Danny didn't notice a thing. His back was aching with a dull pain, something it did every now and then after…well, after.

He figured to change back into the alleyway near his house, so that when the Fentons realized they had lost their target and came home, he'd be lounging on the couch with a bag of chips in hand, already having taken the pain medication.

Danny got lucky.

Something whammed into him, into his back, the dull pain exploded and he lost consciousness fast, falling and flickering into visibility.

Yeah. Lucky.

The wind whipping past his face lessened its intensity as Danny was caught. This effectively kept him from waking up, and he was limp with his head lolled back as the arms held him bridal style.

Someone chuckled.

"That's strange. He's on a one-way course to the housing district." Maddie murmured. Red picked it up.

"Isn't your house over there?"

"Yes…now why would he be heading that way if he wanted to lose us?"

"Ingenious!" Jack barked. He looked to Maddie for confirmation of the word. She nodded silently, facepalming.

"That's the last place we'd ever look!" Valerie rolled her eyes up in the sky. She guessed the idea did have some merit though, so she kept her comments to herself.

"I guess so honey." Maddie's voice sounded doubtful too.

"He's turned at the big green house over to your right. Now he's-wait! He's falling! I repeat, he's falling!" Valerie wasn't listening. She saw the boy flicker into visibility.

For whatever reason he was unconscious. Valerie became ready to deploy a net to catch him, but he stopped, floating midair.

"What the heck is going on?" She mumbled into the microphone, puzzled.

"It may be a trap. Go in carefully." Maddie warned. The girl was already approaching cautiously. She observed him as she got closer. He was obvious still comatose, she could tell by his hanging head and his sleeping face, which was actually kinda cute-

WHOA Girl! Back up there!

Valerie didn't have very long to ponder her sudden moment of mental insanity, because before her very eyes, a large green ghost covered in protective arm and with a dangerous looking green club attached to its belt appeared.

And it was the one that had been holding Danny up,

"Blue-"

"I see him. We'll follow from below. Try to keep visual."

"Roger." Valerie smiled despite herself. It felt kinda nice to have back-up, she had to admit. Besides, Maddie was perfect for one. She understood Valerie's need for a secret identity, and never once asked about it, even though it was clear she was young.

And yet she also managed to care about the girl without being too over-bearing and motherly.

Valerie really liked that woman.

Thankfully, the ghost sailed away in visibility. It did not notice the truck and Valerie tailing behind it.

The ghost led them around the city for a little while. The ghost hunters kept silent, not bothering to exchange words.

Then they found themselves situated in the Amity Park baseball dome. The place where hundreds of taxpayers' dollars had gone to, and when asked why, the Mayor Rodriguez had responded with a-

"The New Yorkies have one, why not us?"

Valerie swallowed down the feeling of apprehension.

The truck pulled into the conveniently placed parking lot near the dome, effectively stomping a few cars. Maddie took note of the filled area. Red met up with them in one of the many entrances. With a clack at the heels, the board she rode on disappeared.

"Man, that's cool!" Jack murmured.

"There's a game today." Valerie noted as the stands erupted in cheering.

"You think it's a set-up?" Maddie blinked at her.

"I don't know. Why not fly here together if they were working together, rather than pretend to be unconscious?"

"Maybe to throw us off their trail?" Again Maddie looked doubtful. Valerie's mouth twisted.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Maddie sighed, brow scrunching.

"The best idea first is to find the ghosts, then figure out what they're up to."

"**Ahem, Ahem. This thingamagiger on?" **The huge crowds gasped. Maddie sighed.

"I think they're in the operations booth, Mads." The Huntresses stared at him.

"You go, we'll catch up." Maddie told Red. She wasted no time, board reappearing and zooming off. Maddie reached for her weapons belt and made for the stand, Jack right behind her.

**"Hello People of Amity Park. My name is Walker. And this here's your little hero, Danny Phantom." **Another gasp.

Danny awoke groggily. He remembered running away from his parents and Valerie, and then-

Bright lights shown in his eyes. He squinted, trying to raise an arm. He found that he couldn't.

A group of people's distressed cries reached his ears. Somebody, or some people were calling his name.

Slowly his vision adapted and cleared. Huge crowds of people and a green field. The realization dawned on him, and he tried to turn his head to see his captor.

"Hello prisoner." Walker said with a cruel smile, face close to his. Danny's eyes widened then narrowed. There was a terrified cameraman being forced to film. The big screen was now showing what was happening in the operations booth.

"Walker." His voice rasped.

More people's cries. Danny turned to the crowd, and tried to grin at them, if only to lighten the mood. He felt his strength returning.

The crowd cheered when Danny broke his bonds and dived at Walker. They got scared when Walker flipped Danny, foot digging into the boy's back as he pressed into the ground.

"Is this your favorite pose to have me in, or what?" The shoe went in harder.

"Ooph. At least no spurs today I see." Dig.

"Hehe. Still got the heels I guess." Danny said pathetically. Walker smiled, leaning in.

"Gotta love the boots kid."

"FIGHT PHANTOM FIGHT! FIGHT PHANTOM FIGHT!" Came the chant. Walker gave a disgusted look to the crowd. The screen magnified it so everyone could see it.

"And I believe this is where I cut in." Glass shattered. The crowd cheered again as the Red Huntress flew in, grabbing Danny with ecto rope like a lasso and flipping him over her shoulder none-too-gently.

"Careful! I'm not a rag doll you know!"

"You could be for all I care." Valerie muttered. Danny became quiet.

"Hey! Stop her!" Walker yelled. At least 10 guards flew out.

What happened next would be something the people of Amity Park would talk about for weeks after.

Maddie and Jack Fenton appeared.

All four people shared a look.

Danny was released.

And then, all together, the hunters fought the ghosts.

Working together.

Danny had Valerie's back, blasting ghosts away. Valerie kung-fu kicked them.

Both Huntresses found themselves shoulder to shoulder, and flipped each other around using guns, taking out the surround ghosts.

Jack and Danny found themselves elbow to elbow, and with a nod from both parties, Jack flew the boy left and right as he shot at the enemy.

It was an amazing work of cooperation.

And then it happened.

Walker's hand grabbed Danny by the neck. The other three stopped fighting immediately out of shock, for the boy had let out a harsh cough, and in their moment of hesitation, were grabbed by the rest of the officers.

"Now. How about no one moves for awhile?" No answer.

"Now boy, let's count off your penalties, shall we?" Danny clawed at the hand holding his neck.

"Helping a fugitive escape." Everyone's eyes looked at the boy.

"You…were hurting…him!" "Quiet!" Hands tried to pry Walker's hand away.

"Staging a breakout of the ghost prison." More staring.

"You didn't have any right to jail them-" Danny panted out.

"Shaddup!" A tighter squeeze. The boy got paler.

"Of course you don't need to breathe. But it's possible you still do anyway. I won't be able to kill you, but-" Danny's eyes rolled back a little.

"You can still choke just as much."

"Of course, illegal contraband in the ghost zone, a human item, let's see, what was it-"

"Present. For my parents-" Danny wheezed out. Walker got angry and threw him down, boot once again on his back. Danny gulped in breaths of air, whatever color left returning to his cheeks. The crowd gazed at Danny in wonder. He had risked that…for his parents? Walker wasn't done yet, however.

"Making a fool of the Commanding Officer!" He spat, pressing the shoe so hard on Danny. But still Danny went on. He looked Walker in the eye so slowly, and gasped out,

"You don't need me to do that." Something cracked. Danny bit his lip, refusing to scream. Tears pooled in his eyes, but did not flow.

Maddie immediately knew it was his rib. Why wouldn't he just shut up? She didn't even think about his past words, about him having parents, or needing to breathe. If he didn't shut up, he was going to get himself hurt even worse.

"Boy," Walker said to him as if it was his name,

"You have a lot of nerve."

"I wonder where that nerve has gotten you?" His hand reached out, and he picked Danny up. This time the boy cried out, his rib pounding.

In one fluid motion, Danny's spandex top was torn off.

And for a moment, no one could breathe, not even Walker.

For the crowds, Valerie, and the Fentons, it was a breathless horror.

For a moment Maddie wondered if the boy liked to crash through glass windows. She felt sick, and knew she was getting pale. She felt hot and sweaty. Jack didn't look too good either. The Red Huntress had her visor blocking her face, but her gun had fallen out of her limp hand.

And here's why.

Scars.

They littered his body. There was a purplish-yellow bruise already forming where the rib had cracked. Scars adorned his entire torso, most small, most fading, but still there.

They crossed over each other, a few actually kinda long.

Some weren't as faded, and some weren't as thin.

But they were almost everywhere.

And then Walker's eyebrows danced up, and he turned Danny around (eliciting another cry from him), and Maddie almost threw up.

Among even more scars along his back, a long, silvery reminder. It was almost as wide as her thumb, and it stretched all the way from the right part of his waistline to his left shoulder.

"…Danny." Maddie said. The boy's head turned to her in wonder. Because she had not said that, with disgust…she had said it with fright.

For him.

"…Phantom." Valerie's was with concern, and shock. The crowd looked at him with caring eyes, some moved so much as to cry.

"Well that was more than I was expecting." Walker seemed to have regained composure. His smile was sickening.

"It seems you get into more trouble than I bargained for, little **hero**." Danny grimaced as he was shaken, biting his lip so hard he drew blood.

"Maybe I don't need to lock you up. Seems you get punished enough just trying to protect these fools." Maddie felt like she had been punched. What did he mean?

He had actually protected them?

And then Danny glared at him. So strongly, it surprised everyone.

"They…are…not…fools." Danny gasped out, despite the pain.

"They…will…never…be…fools…like…you!" He spat. Walker's eyes filled with rage.

"You are asking for a matching scar child." His gloved finger traced the long one going across his back.

"Do you wish for its twin?" Danny stared at him evenly. The stupid camera that was playing all of this for them on the big screen focused in on his face. Danny looked fearless enough, but the camera showed them the one thing the long distance couldn't.

Danny was trembling.

Valerie saw more red than her outfit. Someone had told her that her scars were what made her human. The only thing that indicated Danny was dead was his glow and paler skin, but his scars…they looked about as human as one could be.

And they looked just as painful.

"Come on." Danny laughed hoarsely, but his voice cracked. He tried to cover it up with an arrogant smile, but he was trembling even worse.

They all saw through it.

"Do your worst." Walker smiled.

"Gladly." He punched Danny harshly across the face, sending him careening backwards into a laughing guard's grip. The guard turned him around so his back faced Walker.

"How did you get that mighty fine mark, anyway?" Walker asked, strolling casually towards the halfa.

Danny stiffened. Walker laughed.

"Haha. Bad memories, huh kid?"

"Shut up." Danny grit out. Maddie glanced questioningly at her husband and fellow Huntress. They both shook their heads. They, like her, didn't know how he had gotten the scar.

"I think I heard about that one though. It was all around the ghost zone. Put you out of commission for a month, didn't it?" Walker smiled, pacing back and forth, closer and closer. Danny stared ahead at the wall, not looking over his shoulder at Walker.

"Now what happened again? Oh, that's right, I remember. You were saving that child the box ghost decided to kidnap." Danny flinched. Walker laughed again.

"Really? The box ghost? That's rather pathetic kid, don't you think?"

Danny didn't reply.

"You followed him to a construction site, ooh, do you remember now?" Danny had flinched, more violently. He still looked ahead, but now he was unseeing. Maddie had heard about it from Jazz. When someone is reminded of something painful, they can start to relive that traumatizing moment.

"You got the child away easily, but the Box ghost wasn't done yet. He sent a tirade of boxes after you." Danny murmured something softly.

"Oh?" Walker stopped mid-tirade, and glanced at the boy.

Danny murmured again, and again, repeating the same phrase. They slowly understood.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." His eyes were a bit wider now, a bit more panicked. Maddie knew she shouldn't be taken in by it all, but it seemed so **real**. That pure raw panic in his eyes…it was so heartwrenching. Could that even be truly faked?

"But I haven't finished the story yet boy." Walker chuckled.

"Those boxes were holding dynamite. You threw ecto-blasts at them, and they went off." Danny jerked, the guard tightened his hold. Danny's eyes were shut tight, and he was giving a soft, painful moan.

"You didn't see it coming, did you? They detonated, right there and the most you could was cover the child. You only had time to do one thing, and your hero complex got the better of you. You put the shield around the kid instead of yourself." Walker smiled disgustedly. He came to a stop in front of Danny's back, which was still jerking and spasming uncontrollably.

"Tell me, what was it like to be crushed all at once by rubble. I do believe I was told that it was a steel girder that made this lovely right here." He brushed his gloved thumb right against the scar, and suddenly Danny arched and he was terrified and he was screaming and struggling and grasping at his throat, trying to breathe but he was suffocating and scared and yelling and-

Maddie threw off her guards the same time Jack and Valerie did. They ran at Danny's guards who were frantically trying to grab him and then they were grabbing Danny, who had sunk down to the floor, who was still thrashing wildly and screaming and not seeing anything even though his eyes were wide open and someone was hugging him and there was yelling and blasting and he was crying and his scars hurt. They hurt so much, even as arms tried to sooth his cuts and burns and the scraping of steel as he saw it flying towards him and it was okay, the girl was safe, but it hurt so much, and he hadn't expected this much pain, and it was coming down on him, and his ribs and back hurt and he cried out and someone was still talking to him, but he couldn't hear over the crash of a building, coming down, down, all over him.

Maddie held the boy, rocking him back and forth as he thrashed and screamed and cried. The Red Huntress and Jack could do nothing but watch, as could the masses. The ghosts were already tied up and out, down for the count due to multiple adrenaline rushes on Jack and Valerie's part. Valerie had sucked Walker into a thermos almost immediately. But Danny didn't seem to notice anything around him.

Danny was in a completely different world, reliving all the pain, all the terror, from more than just one scar. Every scary moment, every pain and hurt from all those beings that wanted to harm him. And succeeded. The people he had saved gave way to the effort it had taken, all the damage to his person rushing up and bringing back the horrible memories. And all he could do was let it, because he was trapped, and he didn't know how to forget.

The scars wouldn't let him forget.

"Danny, oh Danny, oh Danny, Danny, Danny," Maddie was whispering, and she found herself crying. He was crying too, and that was something she just **knew** was real. Those scars were real. It was like holding a child that had been abused repeatedly by his parents.

Only this one had been abused by the world.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him like a ghost, not when all those scars were there, not when it must've been pain that brought them. Not when his hair was so soft and felt like Danny's as she tucked him into her shoulder. Not when his skin was slightly warm as he shook and trembled in her embrace. Now when his hands were gripping her jumpsuit as if, if he let go he would just keep falling and falling…

Arms were around him but he kept slipping out of their grip with guns blasting and mark on right shoulder from ecto-grenade but he got away with broken leg and left arm dagger wound but it was poisoned and Sam couldn't kiss it better but Tucker taking shrapnel out of stomach too close to the bomb and fire licking at his spine oh Danny, oh Danny, Danny, Danny, reaching out and grabbing Jazz's shirt, it's alright to yell, bite down, dislocated shoulder, burying face in fabric and screaming, screaming, screaming, it's alright, Danny, Danny, oh Danny, smelling familiar scents, being embraced as the flames lick higher and higher, you can't escape your scars, staring at the mirror, this is me now, no, no, it hurts, make it stop, make it stop, and the building coming down, down, down, on top of him. All on top of him, and tears and crying and someone grabbing him the girl is crying but she's not hurt and Sam is crying but neither is she and Tucker's ripping his shirt but his wasn't torn before and there's blood and there's blood and there's blood and tears but they're not his but on top of his head and his cheek hurts and his mom is hugging him and crying, don't cry, please don't cry, but he's crying too and they're both crying together and she's warm and smells like cinnamon and apples and home and oh Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny, and can he stay a little longer?

Maddie rocked and whispered and cooed and almost everyone in the audience was crying. The same stupid camera was catching Danny's face as he buried it in Maddie's jumpsuit and sobbed without abandon, whimpering and screaming like a small child, his scars littered across his back. Everyone else was cursing the fates for what this poor teen had been put through, because everyone could tell it had worse than bad. Worse than anything they could imagine.

He had fought his own war.

Maddie noticed Danny wasn't thrashing as much and she tried to get a good look at him and try to wake him up from his memories. As she slipped her arms from his back he froze. She stopped moving, curious. Valerie and Jack also watched, slightly weary.

His shoulders still shaking, heaving with his sobs, he burrowed tighter into her embrace, if possible, making himself as small as possible, face completely hidden by Maddie's jumpsuit, now stained dark and damp with tears.

"…Danny?" Maddie asked softly. After a long moment he shook his head, his cries now near silent. She felt his head move against her rib cage, where it rested, and he mumbled something.

"What did you say?" She asked. He mumbled again, and she made it out this time.

"…hurts." His shoulders trembled, and she hugged him tighter to her chest.

"I know Danny, I know." She carefully ran her fingertip down a scar going across the ridge of his shoulder. Danny stiffened, but she ran over it again and again, in a soothing motion. He began to relax, and she did the same for a scar she could feel on his shoulder blade, running her fingers down it slowly and comfortingly.

Then the door burst open. Valerie and jack had their guns trained on the intruders, and Maddie was looking up, alert, reaching for the weapon in her back pocket, one hand still patting Danny's shoulder.

But what they didn't expect was to see Jazz.

Jazz, however, expected to see them. She zeroed in on Danny, and not even blinking at the sight of guns trained on her, she ran towards Phantom, ignoring their surprise.

Maddie didn't say anything, simply eyed her daughter with shock as Jazz knelt down beside them and outstretched a hand. Then her eyes became anxious, trying to tell her daughter not to touch Phantom, not now…

"Danny," Jazz said softly, rubbing his head affectionately. Danny's body jerked, and Maddie worried.

"Jazz?" He mumbled softly. Maddie and Jack froze. Valerie glanced back and forth between the two. Why did Phantom know their daughter?

"Does it hurt Danny?" Jazz asked, still tracing patterns through his hair. Danny nodded, but didn't turn around. Jazz slowly brought a hand towards her brother's cheek, the only part she could access. The rest was hidden by Maddie's jumpsuit.

The arena stayed quiet, hanging on her words.

"Danny, what do we do if we have too much pain?" There was silence. Jazz was completely focused on Phantom, without so much as a glance towards her mother. In fact, the way she questioned him was almost…practiced.

"We let it out. We accept it." Danny murmured. Jazz nodded, even though he couldn't see her. Everyone stared, gaping at the two of them. Danny was answering these questions as if he had memorized the answers…as if he had done this before.

"That's right Danny. It's okay to let it out." She placed her whole palm against his cheek and slowly stroked it.

"It's alright." She said. Danny's shoulders shook violently for a minute, and then he caught Jazz's hand on his cheek.

Valerie tensed, despite herself, and instantly felt a flush of shame. Wait a minute, what had happened to hating this ghost? Where had the arrogant cocky boy gone? Her hand went unconsciously to her visor. None of her friends could've ever expected her to be a ghost hunter. That was part of the reason she wore the mask. Had Phantom, all this time have been wearing one of his own?

What Danny did in the end was unexpected. He held Jazz's hand and unlatched from Maddie, and twisted his body around, keeping his head ducked until he was in Jazz's arms, who instantly curled around him. While Maddie's embrace had been comforting, arms draped across his shoulders, Jazz's was protective, and shielding. Her arms were across his back, one pressing against his head.

Jazz aimlessly twirled a finger through her brother's hair.

"What did you see?" She asked softly, nonchalantly. It was such a casual question, it caught everyone off guard. All except for Danny.

"I…I saw the building. I saw the metal. I saw the explosion." His hands tightened on her shirt.

"I saw the blood." Jazz nodded, a peaceful expression on her face.

"What else?"

"I saw Katie, I saw you, I saw bandages."

"What did you feel?" Danny was quiet for a moment.

"Pain." His voice cracked on the word. Jazz nodded.

"Pain isn't a single emotion Danny. It's made up of so much more. What else did you feel?" Danny seemed to force himself to answer.

"Despair. I felt…so scared. I couldn't breathe Jazz, I couldn't-I couldn't-" He stammered. Jazz shushed him.

"Danny, nothing's gonna collapse here. Nothing is coming down on you. Do that breathing exercise I taught you. …See? You can breathe, can't you?" Danny nodded, his chest rising and falling in time with Jazz's.

"But that's not all you saw, is it? Did you see the other hurts?" After a moment he nodded again, his body shuddering.

"The hurt is caused because you didn't accept it Danny. You need to be able to remind yourself it's not happening, not right now, not here," The boy started to protest that he couldn't, but Jazz cut him off.

"You got this one because that bomb exploded, remember?" Danny jerked back, and they saw the pure horror on his face. He looked at his sister with betrayal, but her grip was firm. She kept him in her arms, hand still pressing against a splattery scar on his abdomen.

"And this one when Ember burned you with her hair." She traced long, silver marks, and Danny whimpered, jerking, trying to get away from her. She tugged at his head and he fell back into her embrace, tucking his head away like he had with Maddie. He trembled and whimpered in protest, but she continued her administrations.

Maddie also stared at her daughter in horror. Couldn't she see what she was doing to Danny? What was Jazz trying to accomplish through causing the ghost pain?

"This one was from the rope Skulker tied around your stomach. It rubbed too hard and took off flesh." Danny screamed, sudden and sharp, and Jazz's grip tightened, her hand pressing firmly against the paler skin on his back.

"DO YOU REMEMBER?" She screamed suddenly, looking at him, pulling him away from her despite his attempts not to, and he was left locking eyes with her, pure, raw fear the only emotion visible. He nodded, and she shook him, and he nodded.

"Answer ME!" And he nodded frantically, a fear tears still welling up, one hand trying uselessly to tug away the hand still firmly attached to his scar, his bad memory. Either due to his weakness, her strength, or his inability to hurt her, he couldn't, and all he could do was say yes over and over again.

"Hurts!" Danny twisted and struggled, but he couldn't escape his sister's grip. And then suddenly she flicked him on the forehead. So caught off guard, he clutched his head and blinked at her, confused and upset. She caught his hands in her own, and clutched his face with them.

"No, you don't remember." She declared. He blinked at her again.

"You don't remember why you did that, do you Danny? You don't remember." Danny was already protesting, and she clapped her and his hands to his face again, silencing him.

"You obviously don't remember. When Ember burned you, you saved that baby. When Skulker tied that rope, you saved that boy from getting killed. When that bomb exploded, you got it out of the school before all of those people died. That was you, Danny. That was you." Danny's eyes were wide, and uncomprehending.

"Don't tell me you remember if you can't remember that, Danny. Because you obviously don't remember then." She guided his hand to one of his scars.

"You didn't get this when you fell into the concrete. You got this when you talked that girl out of committing suicide, and captured Spectra." Danny stared at her.

"Do you remember now?" She asked, and then she smiled. And slowly, Danny nodded, a smile coming on to his face even when he was in pain.

"Your scars are beautiful Danny." She said softly. He whimpered, softly, and they could tell she had hit an old wound.

"No matter how much pain you hide in them, no matter how you got them, they're beautiful. They make you, you." Maddie saw how she hadn't helped. Jazz threw an arm across the scars, while she had delicately avoided them. Jazz had accepted them, whereas she had acted as if repulsed by them.

Danny was a delicate person. But he didn't need to be reminded of it.

"Every one of these holds a memory. It can easily be a bad one, but it can also be a good one. Remember how you saved all those people? Remember how grateful they were? Do you?" Danny nodded.

"Will it ever…go away?" Danny asked. Jazz shook her head.

"The good memories will never go away if you don't let them."

"And the pain?" Danny asked. Jazz sighed.

"It might not. But you can make it fade Danny. Fade away until the only thing that's left is a bad dream."

"How?" Danny's desperate voice asked.

"By remembering all those people you saved. All those people who love you. All those people you love." She smiled.

"Don't think about the bad Danny. Think about the good."

"And if I can't help it?"

"Then think about your friends." She said softly.

"Think about your family."

"And if I can't do that?" His voice cracked again.

"Then come to me and don't think. Then come to someone you love. It's alright to let it out Danny." Jazz hugged him closer.

"It's alright." There was silence on Danny's part. Jazz closed her eyes and rocked them both back and forth. Maddie watched her daughter, wonder in her eyes, as did Jack.

"Jazz?" Danny asked, startling all of them. Jazz, to her credit, didn't flinch.

"Yes?"

"Can I ever…stop?" Jazz sighed, resting her chin on her brother's head.

"You can always stop Danny. It is always your choice."

"I feel like it isn't anymore." Danny whispered.

"Some people may think that way. But you always have a choice Danny. And the people who matter? They won't judge you. They'll let you decide. I'll let you decide." She paused, and laughed, but it was hollow, and humorless, and suddenly everyone was realizing Jazz wasn't exactly "all right" herself either.

"I was so scared when you started this, you know. All I wanted was for you to stop, to be safe. And when you starting getting hurt seriously, I wanted to stop it all. I wanted you to be locked away tight. But I let you go, and I let you fight, and-" Jazz stopped for a moment, and then her eyes were glazed over,

"And maybe in a way its my fault. I let you get hurt, and I'm sorry Danny. I'm so sorry." A single tear dropped to the ground and she hid her face, ducking it into her brother's figure. She clearly was referring to more than one type of hurt.

"But I sometimes think you would've gone anyway. You always do, and no matter how dangerous it is you end up going. And I get really scared Danny, I really do." Jazz's voice was teary, but no more fell from her eyes.

"So if you stop, I want you to know I will always stand by you. Because I love you so much, and more than anything I want you to stop hurting. I want you to stop acting strong when you're scared, I don't want you to laugh when you want to cry." She tightened her arms around Danny's form.

"But if you want to be the hero, I'll always be your sidekick." She laughed, and this time there was more of a smile in her voice. She hugged her brother once more, and sighed, looking over at the door.

"You can come in, Sam, Tucker." Everyone glanced. Tucker and Sam stood in the doorway. Sam was glaring intensely at Danny, and Tucker also had a hardened look on his face, incredibly out of place.

Sam stomped over towards the boy, and Maddie went pale. She wasn't planning on kicking him, was she? Tucker also came forward, but more silently.

To add to the surprises of the evening, Sam fell to her knees next to the boy. She grabbed his suit, yanking him in her direction. He glanced at her then quickly looked away, ashamed.

"You," Her voice was full of hatred and so unstable.

"You said you were alright," It was so unstable, it sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Danny's eyes widened with surprise.

"You promised me. You said you would heal. You said you were fine." Her voice was rising in octave.

"You SAID YOU WERE FINE!" She screamed. She pressed her forehead to his chest, fists on either side of her head against his skin.

"I knew something wasn't alright, but you insisted, and you laughed and I let you! I let you, even though I had been so scared, because I thought it was alright now if you were alright!" She looked at him with betrayal.

"BUT YOU WEREN'T ALRIGHT!" Danny seemed to be in shock. Then he frowned, hands rising shakily to wrap around her,

"I'm, I'm sorry-"

"DON'T FUCKING APOLOGIZE!" Danny's hands jerked back, and his eyes widened, not understanding. Sam let out a large breath, inhaling shakily.

"It's not your fault. I should've realized. I should've **done **something." Someone cleared their throat. Danny looked up at Tucker, who was staring down at him expressionlessly.

"I should've realized too." He said softly. He fell onto his knees too beside his friend.

"I'm sorry Man. I should've been there for you." He placed his hand on his shoulder, radiating support.

"From now on, we will be, okay?" Danny looked at them, and at Jazz, who nodded, smiling. Then, slowly a smile broke out on his own face, this one different from the usual cocky smile seen on the superhero's face.

This smile wasn't cocky at all.

"Okay." He said tentatively, and then reached and enveloped all of his friends in a hug. Jazz laughed, bring her arms around them too, and they sat that way, holding eachother tightly like a lifeline.

When it became clear they weren't moving anytime soon, all the spectators felt uncomfortable. Feeling the most awkward of all, Valerie cleared her throat. Instantly everyone's attention was on her, and she thanked god for her suit, otherwise they'd know her face was matching in color.

"I-I don't know how many more sap-fests I can take. Listen, I'm gonna take these ghosts back to the Fenton Lab, alright?" Maddie nodded, remembering the ghosts in the corner.

"Oh, and uh, Jazz." Jazz looked up, while the others stayed closely knit.

"Tell Phantom, I'm, uh, sorry. It's, uh, kinda like a artwork. A nice one, I mean. He, uh, he doesn't have anything he should be, um, ashamed of." Jazz smiled and nodded at her, while she quickly looked away, not meeting her eyes. Valerie grabbed the ropes connected to the bad guys and took off without another word.

Jack offered Maddie a hand, and she stood up. They stood there awkwardly, staring at their daughter and their son's two best friends, hugging a half-naked-mentally-unstable ghost boy.

Should this be worrying…?

"Jazz, we," Jazz shook her head laughing. She drew back from the group finally, and it opened up to reveal Danny, fallen against his two friends, sleeping soundly. Both best friends smiled and crouched over him, a silent shield to protect him from the world.

"You know the ironic thing?" Jazz asked, slowly getting up. Both parents shook their head, startled by the sudden question.

"He never complained about you guys. I don't even know if you gave him scars. He just never complained. He must've really liked you guys." She smiled, then added,

"Or your aim must've been terrible." Maddie laughed, a weak pathetic laugh, but a laugh. She knew she had got him more than once. And that suddenly scared her. She didn't want to be a villain. She wanted to be a good guy, but now she was so scared that the former was what she had truly been all along…

She watched her daughter turn to the cameraman, and Maddie went to the group of friends. She sat down by them, and they looked curiously at her. Sam's hand went protectively over Danny's. Despite the boy's deep sleep, one of his hands crept up and clasped over hers, but Sam paid it no mind. She watched his mother with an inscrutable expression.

Maddie moved closer, and slowly outstretched a hand. She pressed it against Danny's cheek for a moment. He was so…different. How could this boy be dead? She glanced up, her eyes meeting Sam's.

"Jazz was telling the truth. He never blamed you." Maddie laughed again, but it was more a hiccup.

"Which ones?" She didn't have to explain. Sam hesitated, then took Maddie's hand. She guided it slowly down. A little way below his collar bone was a single slash, not very long and not very wide. Maddie pressed her finger to it gently, watching the boy shiver and curl. Tucker smiled and zipped off his jacket gently, so as not to wake Danny. Then he slowly took it off and, after Maddie removed her hands, put it around his form.

Maddie glanced at Sam.

"That's all?" Sam hesitated again, and Maddie knew the answer.

"Where?"

"Not many. One on his thigh, pretty small, and another on his hip. It wasn't a big deal, just something we didn't treat soon enough. It didn't hurt a lot." Maddie was shaking her head.

"But that doesn't excuse it, does it?" Sam looked away.

"Where's Danny?" Sam's head shot up, and she looked at Maddie with alarm. Maddi grabbed Sam's arm, a gentle but firm pressure on her wrist.

"Where is my son, Samantha? And why is he not with you, being a part of this drama?" Sam ducked her head.

"I-I don't know-"

"Don't bullshit me Sam." Sam's head shot up in shock. Maddie gave her a wry smile.

"I'm not supposed to curse in front of you kids, but I figure you're old enough to handle it. Now, please, tell me where my son is, because I know that you know. And right now, I need to know that he's safe." Sam paused, then smiled.

"He is." Maddie nodded, but didn't release Sam.

"Why…why isn't he with you?" Sam paused.

"Sam…does my son…have scars?" Sam's head shot up once more. Maddie gave a grim chuckle at the answer in her eyes.

"He comes home late and bruised. I thought maybe…it had something to do with ghosts. If, if he's as involved with Phantom as all of you are, then…" Sam nodded, and swallowed dryly. She watched as the shaken cameraman was given the go-ahead by Jack. He quickly left, stopping only to glance at Danny's sleeping form and smile.

"Danny, he…he tries not to get involved as often as we do. He mostly just provided Phantom with the weapons." Maddie nodded, watching Sam carefully. It felt like a lie. She looked at Danny carefully.

"When Phantom first came to town, I thought Danny had died." Sam started. Maddie gave her a wry smile. She reached out and brushed her hand through Danny's hair, like Jazz had previously.

"He was just so suddenly there. It was during the Lunch Meat incident. I thought something awful had happened and Danny was dead, but…he wasn't. Phantom just looked so much like him." Sam was watching her carefully. Maddie shrugged.

"I figured it had something to do with the portal. When Danny was in it, during his…accident, the portal had copied his DNA signature in ectoplasm. I thought maybe, just maybe, Phantom had been created off of Danny's DNA. But it was such a fleeting thought, I didn't think it could be…" She trailed off again. Sam swallowed again.

"We were there. When Phantom came out." Maddie seemed unsurprised. Sam forged on. "He was exactly like Danny, though. He wasn't evil. He wanted to protect us, and we wanted to help, now that we knew the portal worked. But we didn't know how you would react so we kept it a secret." Maddie smiled.

"That might've been a good idea on your parts. But if there's anything I can recognize, it's the crying of my son." She smiled again, sadness in her eyes. "If anything, I can recognize that." She removed her hand from Danny's hair, and walked over to Jazz, giving her a hug. Jack smiled at them both, giving them all a hug.

Sam reached over to Danny shook his shoulder lightly. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at her lightly. She smiled back.

"Reporters will be here any minute now. Disappear ghost boy." She gave him a grin. Danny blinked a few more times, then sat up. He nodded.

"Nothing like a public meltdown to get the crowd's favor, huh?" He joked. Tucker gave him a sad smile, but Danny seemed determined to be light. He gave Tucker his jacket back.

"You guys know I love you, right?" They both nodded. Sam was unable to trust her voice. The hero evaporated and Tucker gave her a I-know-what-that-was look. She ignored him and got up.

"Hey guys, what's the story you told my mom?" Jazz asked, now back in professional clean-up mode. They quickly went over it and confirmed the facts. Jack and Maddie walked over and pointed out that this was not the best place to be currently.

And they managed to escape before the TV Crew and public got there.

And one Danny Fenton was found on his couch, an opened bag of chips on the table, pain meds successful taken, and a television program on and unmuted to aid his imagination as he slept.

Maybe not the best cure for a mental breakdown, but he'd gone through a lot in the past year. He needed this. And knowing his friends would guard him as he slept made it a lot easier to rest.

And maybe a few ghost hunters would be there for him now as well.

**So this originally was supposed to be something really light…and then it turned dark very fast. Meh. Anyway, if you ask for what Danny has, I can't really name it. I'd call it something **_**LIKE **_**PTSD, but I'm not gonna say it's that serious. And I do realize that Jazz's psychology would probably NEVER ACTUALLY WORK. But I'm not a psychologist, so this is the best I can do *shrugs*. Forgive me? **

**Oh and I'm thinking of writing a one-shot describing when Danny talks that girl out of suicide, but once again, meh. Nothing for sure. **

**Haha so R&R! PLEASE. YOUR REVIEWS FEED ME. THEY ARE THE SWEET NECTAR OF LIFE. **


End file.
